DanLu
|status1=Active |affiliation1= |magic1=Ricochet Habaraki |character2=Lucy Heartfilia |kanji2=ルーシィ・ハートフィリア |romaji2=Rūshi Hātofiria |alias2=Princess (by Virgo and Coco and Earth Land Coco) Blondie (by Flare) Lu-chan (by Levy) |age2=17 (X791) |status2=Active |affiliation2= |magic2=Celestial Spirit Magic |imagegallery=DanLu/Image Gallery |imagegallerysize=310px }} DanLu (Dan x Lucy) is a pair between Zentopia Legion Corps Member, Dan Straight and Fairy Tail Mage, Lucy Heartfilia About Dan and Lucy Dan Straight Dan Straight (ダン・ストレイト Dan Sutoreito) is a member of the Zentopia Legion Corps Dan is a slim, young man with crimson colored hair and magenta eyes. His canines are very sharp. Dan has small, thin lines running down from the ends of his eyes and towards his cheeks. He wears a thick armor over his body which consists of a metallic breastplate that extends down to his knees, making the lower extension appear as a long skirt, while he also wears shoulder pads and gauntlets on his arms. He also wears armor to cover his legs. Underneath it all, he wears a black sweater with dark pants, the latter being covered slightly with a dark green skirt, as well as brown shoes. He carries his two magical weapons, Ricochet and Habaraki, with him at all times. Dan is a very eager, cheerful and somewhat energetic person, often sporting a wide grin on his face. Laid-back and quite confident in his abilities, he is also quite flirtatious. When around women he deems attractive, he attempts to ask them out or otherwise flirt with them playfully. Dan has admitted that he's perfectly capable of being with any women he meets that he finds attractive, but this doesn't stop him from risking even his life for the woman that he loves, making his love a little fickle but genuine. Lucy Heatfilia Lucy Heartfilia (ルーシィ・ハートフィリア Rūshi Hātofiria) is a Celestial Spirit Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu. She is the main female protagonist of the series. Lucy has brown eyes and shoulder length blonde hair that is usually tied by ribbons in a variety of colors in a small ponytail to the right side of her head with the rest of the hair loose. However, in the year X791 she appears to keep her hair up more often in pigtails. She has large breasts, and a curvaceous body. Her (presumed) measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). These measurements were later revealed to be slightly different, with the breasts being two centimeters less, and the others one less. Her pink Fairy Tail stamp is located at the back of her right hand. Additionally, Lucy does not consistently wear the same outfit. However, she always has a belt that, along with keeping her skirt up, holds her Celestial Spirit keys and a whip with a heart-shaped end. She also wears black, leather high heeled boots. She also bears a striking resemblance to her mother. Lucy takes exceptional pride in her appearance and is very confident in her sex appeal, often exuding a certain amount of vanity. Despite this superficial attitude, she is a clever, kind, and genuinely caring person. Lucy is passionate for literature and is in the process of writing her own novel about her adventures with Fairy Tail. Aside from her interest in writing and reading prose, she also likes shopping, cooking and assertive men. Her favorite colors are blue and pink. She is a member of the Heartfilia family, once one of the wealthiest and most influential conglomerate families in the country of Fiore. However, due to her estranged relationship with her father and the death of her mother, Layla Heartfilia, she left home to follow her own path, which displays an ambition for independence. Lucy is very kind to her Celestial Spirits, and refuses to utilize them as shields. She fights alongside her Spirits and treats them as people, unlike several other Celestial Spirit Mages, who view them as mere tools and objects. Lucy will also go to great lengths to give them happiness, even at the cost of her life. Despite technically being an owner of the spirits, she refuses to be addressed as such, and instead prefers to be called their friend. Although, Lucy is, in most cases, cowardly, she has no problems with fighting and would happily stand up to danger, even if she ends up getting hurt, for her friends and guild. While her powers are normally not as overwhelming as her teammates', Lucy has proven to be a capable combatant herself, often using her cleverness to her advantage, and thinking outside the box during battle. She has eventually inherited Natsu's stubbornness and refusal to give up, even when all the odds are against her favor. Lucy usually freaks out at her guildmate's antics. Unlike her friends, she does not gets very excited about fighting. However, she does admit that being around her guildmates is really fun. Being a Celestial Mage, Lucy always keeps her promises. She gives her all for the sake of her guild and friends. History Dan's History Dan hails from a port-like town called Cedar where the citizens depended on the local knights, who protected the town and the church. Dan comes from a family of knights and, as such, he was treated kindly and had a "happy" childhood. At some point in his younger days, Daniel found himself in a civil war, as the knights fought with each other briefly in a battle which left no one injured. Some years later, a girl whom Lucy Heartfilia strongly resembled started attending the same school as Dan and he fell in love with her. Almost every day since then, he would ask her hand in marriage but she always rejected him, upsetting him to the point where he apparently cried for three days and nights. To overcome this rejection, he embarked on a journey away from home. During his travels, he encountered many beautiful women, all of whom rejected him, and eventually became a member of the Legion Corps of Zentopia Church. Lucy's History Lucy was born into the once extremely wealthy and powerful Heartfilia family. Her father and mother were originally part of a merchants' guild called 'Love & Lucky' where the two met; they decided to become independent when Lucy's mother, Layla, became pregnant. They chose her name when they noticed that the sign for the guild was missing the letter "K", and instead read 'Love & Lucy'; it made an impression on them, so they decided to name their daughter after it. Back in her home, Lucy shared a good relationship with the staff in the estate as well as, presumably, her mother, until she passed away when Lucy was around the age of ten in the year X777. Lucy became withdrawn and depressed after her mother's death while her father was overly obsessed with his business and money and eventually, he had neglected his daughter, which eventually led her to run away from home just over a year before the beginning of the story. Relationship Synopsis Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: The events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Category:DanLu Category:Couples Category:Under Construction Category:Needs Help